Mrs. Philips
Mrs. Philips is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. She is the mother of Trevor Philips, and she appears in a Strangers and Freaks side mission. History Background Mrs. Philips is the mother of Trevor and Ryan Philips, the later died at some point before 2013. She was once a prostitute and stripper. Mrs. Philips was sentenced to jail for an unknown amount of time and it also remains unknown what she was sentenced for. She mentions that Trevor never wrote or visited her during her stay in prison, being extremely disappointed of her son. Events of GTA V The only appearance she makes is during the Strangers and Freaks mission: "Mrs Philips" after completing the storyline. When Trevor walks into his trailer he suddenly encounters an older woman in his trailer, much to his shock. When asking her what's she's doing in his trailer, she turns around and faces him, asking Trevor: "Is how you greet your mother, Trevor?". She appears to be the mother of Trevor, who (as far as we know) just got released from prison. She's disappointed of her son because he never wrote or visited her, and asks him if he found a woman yet. Not letting him answer the question she asks if he's gay, which she would have no problem with, as she states she would've always wanted a gay son. A son that wouldn't forget about his mother. After Trevor deeply apologising to her, she states she is in deep pain and requires a drug called Deludamol. A whole truckload of it. When Trevor is about to walk outside, Mrs. Philips mentions to bring her a gentleman as well if he finds one, stating Trevor could really use a father figure. To complete the mission, Trevor must find a Deludamol Rumpo. Once the truck has been found and brought back to the trailer, it appears Mrs. Philips has disappeared and is nowhere to be found, which leads to Trevor crying on the floor. She never appears again after the mission has been completed. Character Appearance Mrs. Philips looks like she could be in her late 60s-70s and has short red hair. She wears a leopard printed shirt with a big black belt around her belly and pink leggings. She also wears multiple accessories like a chain, earrings and bracelets. Mission appearances ;Grand Theft Auto V *Mrs Philips (Strangers & Freaks Mission) Trivia *Mrs. Phillips appears to be addicted to the drug Deludamol, because she asks Trevor to steal an entire van full of it. *Mrs. Phillips was a prostitute when Trevor was younger, when she asks "Is that what you think I am, a prostitute? Still?" and when he is having a Private Dance, he affirms that his mother was once a stripper. *Mrs. Phillips has a faint English accent. *Trevor is very sensitive about his Mother and will usually get angry very easily if he or her is insulted as is shown whenever Trevor is called a "motherfucker" as he will then start Rampages. Gallery Mrsphillips.png|Mrs Philips as she appears in the Strangers and Freaks Mission. mrs.phillips2-GTAV.png|Mrs. Phillips criticizing Trevor. mrsphillipsandtrevor-GTAV.png|Trevor crying at his mother. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Females